We're All A Bunch Of Good Chaps
by John H. Everdene
Summary: Oneshot - Movies. My take on what happened to Wheeljack's "Que's" Spark between leaving his body and ascending to the All-Spark.


**Last night I saw "Dark of the Moon" for the first time. Of all the hero deaths in the film, Wheeljack's (or "Que's") had the biggest effect on me; the elderly quartermaster was stripped of all defences and mercilessly slaughtered because a smarmy traitor thought it would teach him respect. The following is my own idea of what happened to Wheeljack's Spark after it left his body.**

"We're All A Bunch Of Good Chaps"

Soundwave looked up from his human ally and raised his voice as he spoke the words… he wanted us to hear him.

"No prisoners… only trophies."

Fear sank in as I turned to my young friend.

"Bee… I think they're going to kill us…"

Barricade approached me from behind.

"You! You're time has come!"

Grasping the back of my neck, he shoved my a hundred feet or so down the street.

"Wait, wait, wait! We surrendered! We're your prisoners!" I cried in vain.

"Move it!" was his only reply.

"Can't we talk this out?" I pleaded. "We're all a bunch of good chaps. I mean…" But I was cut short when a protoform shot me through the torso. The force of the shot spinning me around and forcing me to my knees.

"Why did you…?" I began, but was again cut short, this time for good, as Barricade blasted me in the back. For a second, everything went black and silent, until I heard someone speak.

"Goodbye, my old friend".

I didn't know the voice, but I instantly recognised the whirr of Bumblebee's defective audio emitter. Suddenly, my vision returned and I saw my young friend again… but I wasn't from the scrapheap that was now my body, a hundred feet away. I was hovering above him.

I immediately knew what must have happened – my Spark had left my rusted corpse and was making its way to join with the All-Spark. It was happening considerably slowly, though. I don't know why… maybe Primus wanted me to see a little more before I disappeared from that plane of existence entirely.

It was then that Soundwave himself began to shove Bumblebee towards my place of execution. I saw my young friend reach out to my remains as he was forced to his knees. He was about to suffer the same fate as I, and I was powerless to stop it.

It was then that my attention was draw to an overturned car, lying not too far from Bee. I could hear two human voices inside and, without me telling it to, my invisible spark manoeuvred itself downwards in order to identify the occupants. To my dismay, I saw Sam and Carly hiding inside… defenceless, right in the middle of the battle.

Seeing his friend in danger, Sam immediately pulled out one of my own Boomsticks in a rescue attempt… but the damn thing shorted out when he tried to prime it. Mortified at my own incompetence, I tried to look away, feeling unable to bear the sight of my friend suffering such an undignified death; especially as I had inadvertently ruined his one chance of survival. Unfortunately, I couldn't look away; I was no longer a body with two simple eyes… I was an all-seeing disembodied Spark.

"We gave 'em a hell of a run". Again, Bumblebee borrowed someone else's voice, this time to talk to Sam.

Soundwave took aim at Bee's head. For a moment, time seemed to stand still… before several Decepticon gunships began falling from the sky. Bumblebee took the opportunity of the distraction and turned on Soundwave, punching him square in the face as Gould, the Decepticon's human ally began to panic. Energy blasts began to fly back and forth between Bee, Soundwave and the Protoform as more Decepticon bodies fell from the apparently crashing carrier ship.

Bee, being the fearless warrior he is, took on both opponents with ease, blasting off the Protoform's head with considerable ease. Sam and Carly had left the overturned car and retreated as the radius of the battlefield increased as Bee engaged Soundwave in a deadly one-on-one.

Soundwave thought he had gained the high ground by knocking Bee off his feet, but the young Autobot regained his footing, spun round and deftly blasted off Soundwave's left leg. With a single swing, Bee then threw his cannon arm up into Soundwave's chest plate and blasted of the Decepticon's head from below his neck.

My Spark lingered long enough to see the demise of Barricade and Gould. A team of Colonel Lennox's men took down Barricade using Boomsticks, which worked this time. Sam took his revenge on Gould by knocking him with an iron pipe into the Control Pillar, fatally electrocuting the traitor.

Finally, I witnessed the final three-way standoff between Optimus, Megatron and the treacherous Sentinel Prime. Optimus, of course, proved victorious, the Space Bridge was destroyed and the Human Race was spared an eternity of slavery for the third time.

My friends and allies avenged my untimely death mere moments after my body fell. As my Spark began to ascend, I was overwhelmed with honour and pride. As well as everything else the had accomplished that day, they had also proven me right…

Bumblebee, Sam, Carly, Optimus, the Autobots, NEST…

We're all a bunch of good chaps.

The End


End file.
